Motor vehicles with airbags are known. In addition, side curtain airbags that protect occupants from inside or interior impact collisions and contact with side windows and pillars of the vehicle are also known. Such airbags are commonly referred to as curtain airbags, side curtain airbags or curtain shield airbags. Also, an improved side curtain airbag that improves roll over protection would be desirable.